Tenchi Muyo: Private Eye- The Conclusion
by Little Natalie
Summary: The end to Detective Tenchi's riveting case! (Sorry everyone- I would have had it all 1 part but my computer was having troubles.)


*Think Tenchi, think.*   
If I wasn't going to be able to use my charming friend, I'd have to think of another way  
to charm my way off the table.  
"So what exactly do you spend your money on here in the lab?"  
"Oh nothing much," the woman said in a quirky voice, apparantly pleased that I'd   
figured out her story, "Atomic stabilizers, muliti-dimensional transistors, and an occasional genetic  
structural stabilizer. Mostly parts for my inventions."  
I hadn't a clue to what any of this was, but I kept going, "Wow, you must have to be  
some sort of a genius to use that type of material."  
As soon as I said that, and watched her eyes light up with a sparkle, I knew I had hit   
a weak spot. If I ever had a chance to get off that table, it would be now.   
I looked towards the woman, whose face was still aglow from my words and asked,   
"I don't suppose you could untie me, so that I might have the pleasure of seeing some of those  
esteemed inventions of yours?" Etiquette class had paid off.  
Her head snapped out of the glow and she cocked it plafully to one side, "Sure thing,  
sweet Tenchi, but first, could you do me an eensy weensy favor?"  
I nodded my head in agreement.  
"Could you please call me Little Washu?" her face broke into a grin.  
What the hell? I looked for a trick, but she appeared to be genuine.  
"Yeah. Ok, Little Washu."  
"Great!"  
'Little Washu' then walked over to some machine, pressed a button and in an instant  
the straps were removed and I was tumbling to the floor. 10 minutes later, after I had gotten  
my clothes back, we were walking down the hall.  
"Okay," Little Washu began, "we'll have a pretty easy time touring today since most  
of the henchmen have gone out to Noboyuki's."  
"Huh?"  
"Ryoko got them free passes or something."  
I raised my eyebrows and continued down the hallway until we reached a door on   
the left.  
"This is the garage. C'mon in!," chirped Washu.  
I followed her inot a dimly lit room where my eyes immidiatly focused on a type of  
cat and rabbit playing on top of an old model-T. And next to it was Ryoko. This time she was  
dressed in a blue striped suit and black hat. I detected a handle of a gun poking out of her   
jacket. She vanished off the top of the car and seemed to float next to me.  
She smiled coyly, "Sorry for knocking you out Tenchi. Just following orders.   
Everything fine between us?" She held out her and and I shook it right as Washu grabbed the  
cat-rabbit thing off the model-T.  
"Watch this Tenchi," she threw the cat-rabbit inot the air and screamed, "Ryo-oki!"  
I watched in complete wonder as the cat-rabbit thing type thing transformed into  
a beautiful brown car. Ryoko merely rolled her eyes.  
"She has to do that every time someone new comes in," she explained, "it gets old."  
"So what did you think Tenchi?" Washu turned to face me.  
To avoid future dismemberment I answered, "That was amazing! How did you do that?"  
"Well it's a genius thing. We really should be going now. Tenchi, this is Ryoko, our   
lead hit man here, but I believe you two have already met," she threw us a wink, "so off we go!"  
We traveled down the hallway again until we reached a door on the right.  
"This here's the kitchen," Washu said as we entered.  
At the sink was a little girl with two identical blue pigtails, washing something. I   
recognized her at once.  
"Sasami?" I called out.  
Before I could make an arrest, make sure it was Sasami, or even pull my gun, another  
figure stepped in the room.  
"Ryoko!" a strong low woman's voice called out.  
"Nagi!"  
Ryoko turned around and fired three quick shots, one after another. Nagi dodged all  
three, dropped to the floor, popped up again and soon Ryoko was cornered with a sword against  
her neck. But as quickly as she cornered Ryoko, Nagi whipped around and pointed her sword at   
the shadows, behind a tall cart.  
"Put you hands where I can see them and step foreward into the light. Don't try any  
tricks."  
Nagi slowly stepped backwards, and at the point of her sword was Azusa, of the   
Jurai mob. She flashed me her badge and nodded towards the captive, "Tenchi, cuff him."  
  
*** * * * * * *   
An hour or so later I was sitting on the steps with Nagi, on the official headquarters  
of the Okie maffia.  
"So what was that all about?" I turned towards her.  
"Well the explanation's simple really. Azusa and his mob have been giving everyone   
in this town quite a hard time lately. He's been causing dozens of murders, thefts, and robberies.  
The only problem was, since Azusa kept his hideout a well-kept secret, the police couldn't make an  
arrest. So when Sasami voluntarily went to work for the Okie mob, us on the force knew we'd been  
given a golden opportunity to catch Azusa once and for all. Washu was only too happy to help out-  
she'd loose a rival and the police would 'forget' all her past offenses."  
"Well where do I come in?"  
"I'm getting to that. When Azusa found Sasami missing he knew he could take his   
opportunity to scout out the Okie mob. So he got Ayeka to come to you- to lead him to Sasami.   
Since you've been on the case, Azusa himself has been trailing you. Of course I, who had been  
speciallly assigned to the case, anticipated this and- with help from Ryoko- set up Azusa's capture.  
The fight between Ryoko and I was merely and act, thought up so Azusa wouldn't get suspicious   
and flee. Does that clear things up for you?"  
"Very much indeed. Thanks."  
"No problem. See you around, Tenchi."  
From there Nagi and I parted ways- my particular way leading me back to my office.  
And here I stay until once again a distressed individual comes knocking at my door. Until then-  
my name is Tenchi Masaki: private eye. Good night.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note: So what'd you think? I always enjoy reading author notes so I'll write a nice long one.  
I had a bunch a fun writing this and am planning to write another (Tenchi Muyo: Private Eye- The Case  
Of The Missing Heero). It's a Gundam Wing Crossover. I hope you liked my story. If you did email me!  
If you didn't email me! On a closing note I'd just like to give a big warm huggy thanks to Caitlin, Lu, and  
my little brother Matt for listening to my story 500 times while I wrote it! Thanks for reading!  



End file.
